The Devil's Mother
by Pinkfield
Summary: The tale of how the Devil Bats discovered Hiruma is a demon. Wait... Didn't they already know that?
I do not own Eyeshield 21 or Inuyasha

It was just like any other day at Deimon High School. The birds were singing, students studied for tests and the sound of gunfire rang through the air. To anyone not enrolled at the school, gunshots would mean that it was time to duck and cover, but to the students who did it just meant it was time for the American Football team to practice. So they ignored it with the ease of long practice, there was no way they were risking pain, death and blackmail in order to get them to stop.

Anyone who attended Deimon High quickly learned three things; bullet proof vests are gifts from the Kami, never do _anything_ worthy of blackmail (even in the comfort of your own home) and stay away from Hiruma Yoichi, captain of the American Football club. Those who crossed Hiruma often vanished under suspicious circumstances; and those who don't often find themselves in his debt and working as his slave.

The only people who don't flinch at the mere mention of his name were either members of the Devil Bats or people who had never met him. The entirety of the student body thought the football players were either really brave, stupid, insane or some combination there of. The Devil Bats however, thought that they had spent so much time in Hiruma's presence that they had merely grown immune.

However this story isn't about Hiruma's reign of terror, it's about how the Devil Bat's discovered his origins.l

* * *

Down at the field the Devil Bat's were being tortured… I mean trained, by Hiruma and Doburoku. Sena ran at the speed of light in fear of Cerberus, The linemen clashed against each other in a battle of strength and Taki threw passes to Monta. In the background a slightly maniacal laugh could be heard as Hiruma shot a rain of bullets into the air.

In the stands a smattering of students watched the team practice, happy that it was one of the more tame days (Hiruma hadn't used the bazooka yet).

Unnoticed by anyone, a woman walked onto the field. She was about average height, though she looked taller in her high heeled shoes. Her blue- black hair shone in the light and flowed down her back, ending at the base of her spine. Her choice of clothing showed class and quiet wealth, highlighting her generous curves. As she pulled off her sunglasses she revealed beautiful blue eyes to the world. Her beauty was almost otherworldly, there was an aura about her that seemed too pure to have come from the earth.

As she watched the players an expression of fond amusement blossomed on her features. Until her gaze landed on Hiruma, then her look turned to one of pure rage, those who saw it shivered in fear.

Marching across the field, she stepped up behind Hiruma and slapped him across the head. He jump and whirled around, looking ready to punch someone, until he saw the woman. Then he seemed to choke on his words and shrink into himself; those who were close thought they saw fear in his eyes, but they blinked and it was gone.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The woman asked with fire in her eyes. Hiruma seemed to have lost the power of speech in his shock."You better have a good reason for not calling to check in."

Hearing that he seemed to snap out of his shock and answered, "Of course I do, I've been busy, I was going to call tonight."

"That better be the truth, Fluffy and I only allowed you to live on your own on the condition that you checked in regularly. If you refuse to comply to our rules I have a right to bring you home and leave you to Fluffy's tender love and care!" Once she finished her rant the woman seemed to run out of steam. With a tender look, she hugged Hiruma close, smiling happily. Around them the Devil Bats held their breath and waited for the inevitable explosion. To their everlasting surprise Hiruma only sighed and hugged the woman back. "Now be a good boy and introduce me to your teammates."

With a slightly put upon look Hiruma turned to his teammates and introduced them one by one, "Sena Kobayakawa number 21, Ryokan Kurita number 77, Taro 'Monta' Raimon number 80, Kazuki Jumonji number 51, Koji Kuroki number 52, Shozo Togano number 53, Manabu Yukimitsu number 16, Daikichi Komusubi number 55, Natsuhiko Taki number 37, Gen 'Musashi' Takekura number 11, and the manager Mamori Anezaki." As he said their name he pointed to each of them. Then he turned, placed his hand on the woman's shoulder and with a fierce glint in his eye said, "Idiots, this is my mother, Taisho Kagome."

The silence that followed Hiruma's announcement was deafening, shock was written clearly across everyones faces. They hadn't really thought about it, but if asked they'd have said he was a spawn of hell; the fact that he had actual parents surprised them more than it should have. Seeing their reaction anger splashed across Hiruma's face and he barked, "What's your F*ing problem, you better be respectful."

The newly introduced Kagome gave Hiruma another slap across the head, "What have I told you about swearing! I never should have let Inuyasha babysit, he never could hold his tongue, even around children."

The players weren't sure what to do in the face of something so unexpected. They shifted from foot to foot, waiting for someone else to say something first. They stood in awkward silence silence until Mamori cleared her throat and stepped forward, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, there is, remind my baka son to call me every Wednesday. He tends to forget. Also if you could show me somewhere to sit, I'd like to watch the practice. I don't see enough of my _darling_ son," Giving Hiruma a pat on the cheek Kagome followed Mamori to a bench on the site of the field; sitting down gracefully to watch them.

"Well bakas, why are you all standing there, get back to work!" Hiruma yelled, picking up his gun and shooting into the sky. The Devil Bats scrambled away in fear, quickly going back to their training.

On the sidelines Mamori turned to Kagome with a thoughtful look on her face. She waited until her curiosity won out and she had to ask, "I'm sorry, but I noticed you don't look much like Hiruma."

"He gets his looks from his father, though I've never understood why he dyes his hair; I like his natural color better, even if it is slightly… unnatural. It's not like blonde hair is less noticeable in Japan, he's going to stand out no matter what he does. Poor boy, inheriting those ears and fangs from his father, along with that insane love of weapons. I'm pretty sure the weapon thing is genetic because my brother-in-law has it too," Suddenly she blushed, realizing she was babbling. "But… you didn't need to know that."

"It's okay, it's nice knowing more about him, Hiruma usually plays his cards close to the chest. No one knows much about him, not even Musashi and Kurita, and they've been friends since middle school." Mamori said with a wistful look. When Kagome saw the look on her face her expression became devilish.

"So you like my idiot son," With a smirk and a blatant once over she continued. "Okay. I'll help you, if you've tolerated him long enough to fall in love, you may be the one to finally tame him. You have to remember though, no one truly tames a Taisho."

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" Mamori asked.

"I am going to satisfy your curiosity about Hiruma, infact the whole team can come. This is going to be so much fun!" As she was talking she got up and started walking across the field, a wide mischievous grin plastered across her face. When no one stopped practicing at her approach she brought her fingers to her lips and whistled. Everyone stopped in their tracks at the shrill sound, turning to look at her, "Hiruma dear, could I speak to you, please?"

"Of course Mother," Hiruma answered, looking apprehensive, though he still wore his trademark psychotic grin.

"I want you to bring your team with you when you come home to dinner tonight," Seeing Hiruma look like he was about to refuse, Kagome decided to remind him that pups were to bow to their mother's wishes or suffer the consequences. "If you don't I will personally show you why your uncle Inu-chan flinches every time I say sit. Now I'm going to go on ahead with Mamori-chan. I expect you and your guests at 7o'clock sharp. 'Bye bye everyone!'"

Waving good bye, she walked off the field, dragging Mamori behind her all the way.

"Well bakas, cancel any plans you may have for after practice. You're all coming to dinner at my parent's tonight," Hiruma proclaimed with an overly evil grin.

* * *

As Mamori followed behind Kagome she looked around her, trying to guess where they were going. They walked and walked until they reached an insanely tall flight of stairs. They turned and as they walked up the steps a shrine and small house came into view.

When they reached the top a tall figure unfolded itself and turned towards them. The man had long silver hair that shone like it was made of moonlight and fell to the back of his knees. His eyes were golden and his ears pointed like an elf. There were strange markings on his face, a blue crescent moon that rested in the center of his forehead and magenta stripes decorated his cheekbones and eyelids. He was both beautiful and stoic, very little emotion showed on his face. If it weren't for the subtle warmth in his eyes, he would almost appear to be a living statue.

"Miko," As the male spoke the glint of fangs was visible in his mouth.

"Fluffy, _what_ have I told you about calling me _that_ ," Kagome replied. When Mamori heard that she remembered hearing Kagome mention a 'Fluffy' earlier and the way Hiruma had flinched. "Now, be polite, I want you to meet someone, she's going to help prepare dinner for our guests."

"I was not aware we were expecting guests Miko," Fluffy replied, seemingly forgetting that he was supposed to call Kagome by her name.

"Fluffy, I would like you to meet Mamori Anezaki and Mamori-chan this is my husband Sesshomaru Taisho," Standing next to him she was dwarfed by his height, yet his stance wasn't threatening in any way. In fact the look on his face was so loving and protective it made Mamori slightly jealous. "As for the guests, Hiruma and his teammates are coming over. After he neglected to call as promised I went to see him at his school. He was at practice and when I was introduced to his team I decided that inviting them for dinner would be a good way to force him to visit."

"I hope you remembered that the baka half-breed and kitsune are also coming," Sesshomaru reminded her.

"Of course I didn't forget, it's been so long since everyone got together. It will be so much fun and I have to start getting ready," Kagome said as she motioned for Mamori to follow her to the house. "You'll be there for dinner, _right?_ "

"I'll be there as soon as the last of my work is done, it shouldn't be much longer," He said pulling a cell phone from his pocket as it rang.

Kagome grabbed Mamori's hand and dragged her towards the house; until she suddenly stopped and said, "Oh, I almost forgot, welcome to the Sunset Shrine, it's been in my family for generations. When I was a child I lived here with my Grandfather, mother and younger brother."

"Where are they now?" Mamori asked.

"Well, Grandpa passed away about ten years ago of old age. My younger brother, Souta got married and moved away, he visits occasionally; and two years ago my mother got remarried and asked me to take over care of the shrine." Kagome explained as memories ran through her mind.

"Oh well it was nice of you to take over, though I can't really see Hiruma growing up here," Mamori commented.

"That's because he didn't, when we moved here he got an apartment. Fluffy and I agreed as long as he called regularly to check in. That's why I showed up at practice today, when I didn't hear from him I decided he needed a refresher on proper behavior. You'll help me, won't you?" Kagome's question may have sounded innocent, but there was something in her eyes that spoke of mischief.

Back at the school the Devil Bats were finished practice and had cleaned up the equipment. Hiruma sat in the club room and waited for the team to get ready, this dinner was not going to be fun. Knowing his mother his brother and uncle would also be attending and that was just asking for disaster.

One by one the players filed out of the locker room and stood before him, when the last was present he started talking, "Before we go there are some things you should know. First, no matter how they act my mother and father are happily married. Second, if my uncle is there don't get into a fight with him, he will hit you. If my older brother's there look out for pranks, he has no impulse control. My father and uncle may fight, a lot; it's best to ignore it, according to my mother they've always been like that. The most important thing though, is to remember to never make my mother angry. If you do no one will protect you."

"Everyone understand?" The Devil Bats were a little unsure but they had all learned to roll with the punches since they met Hiruma so nodded and prepared themselves for the worst. Seeing the nods Hiruma got up and left, snapping at them on the way out. "Good, follow me."

* * *

The Devil Bats were both curious and apprehensive. Curious because Hiruma's life was so mysterious, not even Musashi and Kurita knew much about his life outside of school. Apprehensive because what kind of people could have possibly produced a person like Hiruma, the Devil of Deimon High.

They followed Hiruma as he led through the winding streets of Tokyo. Eventually they found themselves at the base of a flight of stairs leading to a shrine. As the Devil Bats moved to walk on, (because there was no way he lived in a shrine) Hiruma turned and started walking up the stairs.

"Um, Hiruma," Kurita said confused. "That's a shrine."

"I know," Hiruma continued up the stairs. "My parents have lived here for the past two years."

"Your parents live on a shrine!" Monta blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Of course we do," a cold voice answered. Surprised, the team looked to the top of the stairs, where a man now stood. One look and the entire team knew the man had to be a relative of Hiruma, he had the same demonic features and an even greater aura of controlled violence. "After all the shrine has been in Kagome's family for generations."

"Father," Was all Hiruma said to greet the man.

"Pup, your mother was upset," Hiruma's father did not look pleased.

"Right... guys,this is my father, Taisho Sesshomaru. Father meet the Devil Bats."

"Hn," With that Sesshomaru turned and walked away leaving the Devil Bats to wonder what just happened.

"Follow me," Hiruma said as he walked towards the house that was attached to the shrine. When he reached the door he knocked before walking right in. They found Kagome and Mamori in the kitchen, cooking dinner and talking about everything under the sun.

"Well Mother, were here, now what?" Hiruma asked.

"Now you and your friends will set up the tables in the courtyard. Make sure to set a place for everyone here, plus your brother and uncle. They'll be joining us for dinner. "Kagome didn't even turn around as she answered him, she just continued chopping vegetables.

One by one the team members turned and filed out, following after Hiruma as he reluctantly left. Finally only Sena was left and Kagome stopped him before he could leave.

"Was there something you wanted ma'am?" Sena asked timidly, looking nervous.

"I only need another pair of hands to help with cooking dinner, if you don't mind," As she spoke it occurred to Sena that Kagome was to nice to be related to Hiruma. "And please, call me Kagome, ma'am makes me feel old."

"You don't look old, you don't even look old enough to have a teenage son," As he realized what he had said Sena blushed.

"Well aren't you a sweety!" Kagome looked like she was on the verge of pinching his cheeks, she thought he was just that adorable.

"So what position do you play Sena?" Kagome asked curiously, not that she really cared about American football.

"Runningback," Sena answered timidly.

Once they had broken the ice Kagome, Mamori and Sena fell into easy conversation.

Outside things were going considerably less well. The Hu Hu brothers were arguing about how the dishes were arranged, they couldn't find enough chairs and Taki designated a corner after he broke a plate. Overall it was just like normal except that Hiruma was standing next to his father as he watched the mayhem.

Suddenly Hiruma and Sesshomaru turned and looked towards the steps. Seeing this the others turned to look too. Walking up the stairs was a man with the same coloring as Hiruma's father, though his features were more rugged. Something about him seemed wild and untamed where Sesshomaru was elegant and controlled. He was dressed simply in a red tee shirt, dark wash jeans and he had a red and black bandana wrapped around his head. When he reached the top he stopped and stared.

"Hey Runt, Bastard, what's with all the humans? I thought this was a family dinner," The man barked out.

"Hn, it's the Miko's doing, she wanted to meet Hiruma's friends," Sesshomaru answered with barely hidden annoyance.

"Of course this is the wenches fault, well at least there'll be food. Yo, Runt, your brother here yet? I owe him a beating for that last stunt he pulled," The man seemed to growl as he finished talking, revealing that he shared more than coloring with Sesshomaru.

"No, Shippo isn't here yet," Hiruma answered. "And don't call me Runt, Uncle baka."

"Little brat! Introduce me to your friends," The man demanded of Hiruma. The Devil Bats held their breath thinking there would be a fight, but Hiruma just pointed to each of them and said their names.

"And this," Hiruma continued, gesturing at the man. "Is my Uncle Inuyasha, my father's younger brother."

"Half- brother," Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru corrected.

"Sesshomaru, still icy I see," Inuyasha said, getting annoyed.

"Hn," Was all Sesshomaru said in reply. Those who knew him knew he got some sort of sick pleasure out of taunting Inuyasha.

"Yah, you're still icy," With that said, Inuyasha turned and went into the house. From outside the Devil Bats could hear him call someone wench and then a loud crash.

"The baka will never learn," Sesshomaru said as his eyes laughed.

"Very true, he's been like that since I was little," A laughing voice announced. Look around the Devil Bats saw a man sitting in a tree. He had red hair and green eyes, and there were golden stripes on each of his cheekbones. His ears were pointed, his fingernails sharp like claws and when he smiled he revealed teeth like fangs. "How've you been little bro."

"Not bad, big bro," Hiruma replied with a feral grin.

"Found any good blackmail recently?" Hiruma's brother asked.

"Of course, you taught me well after all," Hearing this the Devil Bats blanched in fear, there was an older version of Hiruma.

"Kit, the bastard was looking for you," Sesshomaru cut in.

"Then I should let him find me," Hiruma's brother said before going into the house.

"Who was that?" Monta asked curiously.

"My older brother Shippo," Hiruma told them. "He's a bit of a trickster."

"Hn," Sesshomaru agreed.

Bang! The door to the kitchen flew open and Shippo came running out, with a soaking wet Inuyasha hot on his heels.

"Brat come back here, I'm gonna get you for this!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran.

At a more sedate pace Kagome, Mamori and Sena exited the house, carrying food to the tables.

"Dinner's ready," Kagome announced. "Take your seats."

At the mention of food there was a huge clamor for seats. When everyone had settled down Sesshomaru took the first bite everybody began to eat.

"I wanted to ask you Kagome. How did Sesshomaru and you meet?" Mamori asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"We met through Inuyasha, we didn't get along at first, but we grew to love each other," Kagome explained happily.

"Didn't. Get. Along. HE TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Inuyasha burst out incredulous.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Kagome said brushing off Inuyasha's concern.

"We must remember it differently then, because I seem to have a memory of him throwing acid at you!" Hearing that everyone else was in shock.

"I remember attacking you, little brother. Kagome just happened to be in the way at the time," Sesshomaru cut in.

"You Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled pulling a sword out of nowhere he lept over the table. As the blade of his sword swung it crashed against another blade held in Sesshomaru's hand.

"No swordplay at the table," Kagome looked perfectly calm as she said this, but an evil aura seemed to rise from within her. Almost instantly after hearing her voice the swords vanished and they returned to their seats.

"If you met Inuyasha first, how did you meet him?" Sena asked in an attempt to ease the tension.

"He was sleeping in a tree and I accidentally woke him as I ran away from a crazy woman. He saved me and got mad because I look just like his ex- girlfriend." Kagome appeared to be swept away in memories. "Once he learned to _behave,_ we became good friends."

"You were such a bitch then, you still are in fact," Inuyasha commented thoughtlessly.

Hearing Inuyasha's words Kagome's temper snapped. She only said one word in retaliation, "Oswari!"

What happened next caused the Devil Bats to stare. The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed and he was pulled down to the ground, leaving a human shaped imprint.

Shippo laughed, shaking his head, "He'll never learn."

At some point Inuyasha's bandana had fallen off and as he stood it became obvious why he wore it. On the top of his head was two furry dog ears. At first the Devil Bats thought they were fake but when one of the ears twitched they quickly realized they were wrong.

"Huh," Was the only sound that broke through the silence.

"Is there something on my head?" Inuyasha asked in reply to the stares directed at him.

"The problem baka, is not what's on your head, but what isn't," Sesshomaru answered as he calmly took a sip of tea to hide his smirk.

Inuyasha lift his hand and felt his head, "Wench, you made me lose my bandana!"

"Oswari," Kagome replied, causing Inuyasha to be pulled to the ground again.

Finally snapping out of his shock, Monta was the first to burst out yelling, "Dog Ears!"

"Thank you, for stating the obvious," Inuyasha snapped sarcastically.

"But how?" Mamori asked, still slightly shocked.

"Wait, you mean he didn't tell you," Inuyasha laughed. "He's a demon, we're all demons."

"We already know he's crazy evil, we wanted to know about your ears," The Hu Hu brother with the scar (Inuyasha couldn't remember his name) cut in.

"No, he's literally a demon," Shippo said adding his two cents. "Inu- youkai to be exact. Just like his father."

The Devil Bats turned to look at Sesshomaru who appeared to be ignoring everyone and drinking his tea. Feeling the stares he looked up with bright red eyes, then he blinked and his eyes were golden again. Carefully he set his cup on the table and lifted two fingers which seemed to glow an eerie shade of green.

As he flicked his fingers a long whip seemed to appear and smack Inuyasha across the face, "Half- breed, if they did not already know there was no reason to bring it up."

"Basta-" Inuyasha started only for Kagome to interrupt

"Well since they know, perhaps we should introduce ourselves again," Kagome suggested. "I'll start, my name is Taisho Kagome, formerly Higurashi; Shikon Miko and Lady of the West."

"Taisho Sesshoumaru, Inu- youkai, Lord of the West," Sesshomaru spoke in short clipped tones.

"Taisho Inuyasha, Inu- hanyou," Inuyasha spoke with a smug smirk.

"Taisho Shippo, Kitsune, adopted son of the Shikon Mikko and her mate," Shippo introduced himself cheekily.

At first Hiruma said nothing but a glare from his mother got him talking, "Taisho Hiruma Yoichi, Inu- youkai, Heir to the West."

"What's the West?" Kurita asked.

"The West is a term used to describe the land under Sesshomaru's rule. All the demons that live there must follow his laws and give him their loyalty." Shippo helpfully explained.

"Soo that means one day you're gonna rule an empire Hiruma!" Kurota said excited. As the rest of the Devil Bats came to the same realization, they blanched with horror. In their opinion giving Hiruma an empire was asking for trouble, he wouldn't be a lord, he'd be a dictator.


End file.
